Killer
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: She had watched everyone she loved be torn away from her by one man. Years later it happens again. What happens when she is saved by a mysterious figure? She embarks on the journey of a lifetime.
1. Monsters

**Killer**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Hey everyone. Here is another new story that I wrote. I hope you like it. I have to say, it is different than the others I have written, so I am sorry if it isn't good. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Monsters**

_A little girl no older than three ran down the street of the village, her parents following right behind her. Her mother smiled as she watched her little girl laugh and play. She had shoulder length, midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked more like her mother who had long raven black hair and stormy grey eyes. Her father had dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. Their daughter was their pride and joy. "Be careful sweetie!" her mother called._

"_Yes mommy!" their daughter called back with a giggle. Just then she sensed something strange coming near the village. Her mother sensed it a few minutes later. _

"_Oh no." Her mother whispered. Her husband turned to her._

"_Kikyo, dear, what's wrong?" he asked his wife. Kikyo began to run forward._

"_**Kagome!"**__ she screamed at her daughter. Kagome turned just in time to see a figure with long black hair, dressed in a strange white outfit land in front of her mother. "Demon." Kikyo seethed. The demon laughed and before anyone could blink, Kikyo's heart had a hole through it. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and tears formed in them._

"_**MOMMY!"**__ she screamed. The demon then began to attack the other villagers. Kagome just stood there, frozen in fear. She just looked at her mother's unmoving body. The buildings around her burned to the ground, but Kagome didn't even notice until one of the buildings collapsed and a piece of wood pierced through her left leg. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. The smoke made it hard to breathe and clouded her vision. When she looked up, she saw the demon hovering over her. Its eyes were vacant like a black void, no emotion what so ever. It kneeled down in front of her and raised its claws. Kagome cried and waited for her death to come, but she didn't want it to end yet. Her breathing was rugged and she knew she would probably die. The demon laughed at her._

"_Stupid human." He said as he stood and went to leave. Kagome growled and grabbed its ankle._

"_Monster!" she screamed, before burning its ankle with her spiritual powers. The demon screamed in pain and rage. It raised its hand and burned her over the eyes with a strange poison. The demon's blood red eyes began to glint with victory. With that, the demon vanished. The last thing Kagome saw were two amber eyes looking at her before all was black.

* * *

_

I shot up from her bed in cold sweat, my hand griping my chest. It has been a long time since I dreamed of that day. The day I lost everything I held dear. The day I was afraid to remember but forbidden to forget. A woman with long black hair and blue eyes came into the room. "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes Lady Midoriki, I'm fine." I replied. Midoriki came over and smoothed out my tangled black hair.

"Kagome, I love you like a daughter. You can tell me anything, you know." Midoriki said quietly. I smiled. After I had blacked out _that _day, I had woken up in Midoriki's hut, two weeks later. After hearing my story, she took me into her care. It has been fourteen years since then. I still have the scar from where the wood had pierced my ankle and the burns across my eyes. Midoriki said it was a miracle that I could still see. Which it was.

However, what Midoriki didn't know was I had gained a new way of seeing. I didn't just see with my eyes anymore. I saw with my spiritual powers and through the vibrations I felt through my feet or the sounds I heard. I smiled at the woman before me. "I know that Lady Midoriki, but I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have. I mean, you took me in when I had nowhere else to go, taught me how to control my spiritual powers, and have given me so much on top of that."

"Kagome..." she started. I giggled and hugged Midoriki.

"Thank you for everything." I said with a smile. I stood up, and stretched. "I'm going to go into town today, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is, just don't forget-" Midoriki started.

"My bow and arrows." I finished, having heard it a hundred times. Midoriki chuckled at the girl before her. I grabbed my weapon and began to head down the dirt trail that would take me to the village. "Bye Lady Midoriki!"

* * *

**Third Person POV - Midoriki**

Midoriki waved at Kagome. Then she just stood and watched as Kagome walked away. She still couldn't believe that after such a traumatic event that Kagome was able to be so cheerful. In the years that she raised the young woman, Kagome had become everything to Midoriki. A small smile appeared on her face. She new one day the woman would leave to live her life. When that day came she knew she'd be heartbroken. Just then she sensed them... _demons_. She pulled out her bow and arrows, getting ready for a fight.

* * *

**First Person POV – Kagome**

I continued down the dirt road that would take me to the village. However something didn't feel right. I had a sinking suspicion that something was terribly wrong. Lady Midoriki had said that when I got that feeling it normally meant trouble. But what could have happened? That's when I noticed the black smoke rising up from where the village was. I took off in a sprint to the hill that over looked the village. The closer I got I heard the screams of the villagers. When I reached the top of the hill my eyes widened. For there before me was the village being burned to the ground and demons attacking the people. Eating or ripping them to shreds without a thought or care. MY hand tightened on my bow. Without a second thought I rushed down into the village to help, my long black hair blowing in my face. Unlike a normal person I always ran into danger not away from it.

I ran into the heart of the village, which is where the most demons were. The smoke made it hard to breathe. It made my lungs and throat feel like they were burning. It also blurred my vision. This didn't stop me from fighting. When I ran out of arrows I transferred my spiritual powers to my hands and began to cut up the demons. Just then I felt an aura I recognized but before I could react my shoulder was cut badly, fatally. That's when I saw him, the monster from fourteen years ago. He just walked away and left me there, like the rest of the villagers, to die. I fell to the ground in pain. Not that it would matter much since I was about to die. "Monster." I said before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Elsewhere (Different POV)**

I was running through the forest, returning from a hunt when the strong scent of death reached my nose. This wasn't the first time I picked up on the scent, but something made me decide to investigate. Whatever it was I didn't know, but I did know I must have lost my mind. I ran in the direction of the scent, and it lead me to the edge of the forest. I froze right there. The last time I entered a human village it turned out horribly. However this one smelled of death, I didn't smell any life at all. Going against my better judgment I went out of the forest.

When my eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, I saw a burned down village with dead corpses littered everywhere. And they weren't just human, there were demons too. I walked around looking at the damage that had been done. I had only seen something like this once before, from this close that is. A growl erupted from my throat. All this mindless killing had to stop! But as long as Naraku was alive, that was never going to happen. Just then I heard the faint breathing of someone nearby. Someone was still alive? How could someone survive this? Searching through the thousands of bodies I found a human woman lying in the center of the village, surrounded by hundreds of dead demons. She had a fatal wound on her shoulder that reeked of Naraku. So he had decided to kill this one himself. Glancing around one more time I growled. I turned to leave but for some reason my body wouldn't move. I couldn't just leave the woman here to die. A part of me told me to help her. To save this weak little human! With a heavy sigh I picked her up bridal style, and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

My body felt heavy, like it was made of stone instead of flesh and bone. My eyelids felt just as heavy. Something wasn't right though. I was in pain. I thought I died in the village, I shouldn't be in pain. The afterlife shouldn't be painful. Should it? Slowly, almost hesitantly I opened my eyes. I saw the green light of the sun shining through the leaves above me and realized I was in the forest. How on earth did I get here? I noticed that I was lying on a bed made of moss and vines. My hand shot to my shoulder. That monster had fatally wounded me! I was bleeding to death! I was... I looked at the wound and saw that it was now just a scar. Four claw marks going down the front and back of my shoulder. But how was it a scar? I should have died or at the very least been dying now.

No human could survive from a wound like that! I was no exception. How did it turn into a scar? I know for a fact I should have died from that. To make sure I wasn't dreaming I pinched myself. Ow! Okay, so it's not a dream. Then how did I survive?

Just then I sensed something coming towards me at a fast pace. Another demon! No... something was different about this one. It's aura didn't match that of a demon. Then, it suddenly jumped out from the trees. It had long silver hair, amber-gold eyes, and two dog ears atop of its head. Just what was this thing? Memories of what happened came flooding back to me as I sat there. Everyone had died, except me. Just like the last time. Why was I the sole survivor? Why did everyone else have to die? I tried to hold back my tears, but failed. It moved until it knelt in front of me. The thing before me looked at me in confusion. Like it had never seen tears before.

It leaned forward and I tensed, waiting for my death. Surely this thing wanted me dead. Why would it care about an orphan human girl anyways? Instead of killing me like I thought it would, it began to lick my tears away. This thing was licking me! When it pulled back I saw the sorrow in its eyes. Demons never cared what happened to humans nowadays, so why did this thing? That's when it occurred to me. This thing before me had a heart, unlike most demons, this thing actually cared. Before I could stop myself I reached forward to stroke its cheek but it was gone in a blink of the eye. **"WAIT!"** I called after it, but it was already gone. I couldn't sense its aura anymore. Glancing down I saw a bag of food and my weapon. Tears formed in my eyes when I realized that whatever that thing was, it had saved me from the village. It had taken care of me. My heart leapt at the thought. Ever since I was little the only person who took care of me was Lady Midoriki. No one else thought it was important enough.

Standing on shaky legs I began to try and find the thing that had helped me. I had to know who or what it was. I had to thank it for what it did for me. After about an hour I heard what sounded like footsteps. In my weakened condition I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight it if they were demons, so I hid behind a tree, my bow ready in case I need it. Suddenly there was a twin tail cat demon in front of me, growling. I was so scared that I reacted before I could stop myself and I shot an arrow. I did miss and my arrow got stuck in the trunk of a tree. "Whoa! Calm down!" a male voice said. I looked up to see a male dressed in purple robes, with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and violet eyes. Next to him stood a woman in a black battle outfit with pink armour, long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, and brown eyes.

"We aren't going to hurt you." The woman said as she knelt in front of me. She moved a couple of stray strands of hair from my face. I looked at them confused. When she started to pull her arm away I caught it, startling the girl. The cat growled. "It's alright Kirara, she's not going to hurt me."

"You're a demon slayer." I stated, making both the male and the female look at me confused. With my free hand I touched the ground. "And you're a monk."

"That's... interesting." The monk said to what I did. No one had ever used the word _interesting_ for my _gift_ before. Most thought I was a freak for it. That's why Lady Midoriki was the only person I trusted. She accepted me with all my quirks. The female smiled at me.

"What's your name?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Kagome." I answered. My body still felt weak and I felt myself slipping from the conscious world.

"I'm Sango." She introduced. "And this is Miroku and Kirara." I nodded to acknowledge that I understood. Sango noticed the bag of food I had. When she looked up at me she noticed the scar on my shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I replied, trying to stand up. My ankle has always been a weak point for me, and in my weakened state it may it even more difficult. "I need to go."

"Don't force yourself Kagome." Miroku stated. My vision began to black out again.

"I have a monster to hunt down." I said, finally getting to my feet. I began to walk away. No idea where I was going. I mean how was I supposed to find a monster I had only seen twice?

"Kagome, you can't travel alone." Miroku started. "Why don't you come with us, we're hunting down an evil demon ourselves. Maybe while we search you'll find this monster you're looking for." I couldn't believe my ears. They actually wanted me to come with them? I looked back at them.

"You want me to come with you? You don't care?" I asked in a weak voice. Sango and Miroku smiled at me.

"Of course not." They both replied. I smiled at them before all my strength left me and I collapsed to the ground. "Kagome!"

* * *

**Other POV**

I was running through the forest to where I had left the woman. It was a hiding spot that no one could get to unless they knew where it was. It had a barrier to protect it. Clutched in my hand was a bag of food and herbs for her wounds. The closer I got I could hear her ragged breathing. She was awake, and panicking. I came out from the tree line and saw the fear in confusion in her eyes as she looked at me. Why wasn't there disgust like when everyone else looked at me? Suddenly tears filled her eyes and it pulled at my heart. I knelt in front of her and leaned in. She tensed obviously bracing herself for something. Her eyes widened in surprise when I began to lick her tears away.

Though it was a stupid thing to feel, I felt sorrow for the girl. Why I cared so much about one girl I didn't know. But I knew what she was going through. Watching the people you love being torn away from you. She had lost everyone in her entire village! In one day! I couldn't help but feel sorrow for the young woman before me. I had to admit though she was beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. That's when I noticed her hand was reaching up to touch my face. No way in hell! I quickly took off into the forest. **"WAIT!"** I heard her scream after me. That was the first time I heard her voice. But I didn't stop running. How could I be so stupid as to get so close to that human!

Humans were the ones who took her away from me! From my family! There was no way that human would be any different. That thought caused me to cringe. Why couldn't I think ill of that woman? I didn't know anything about her! As I ran I looked at the small piece of ribbon I held in my hand. It was covered in her scent. The beautiful scent of lavender. It had fallen from her hair when I had first found her. I kept it because somehow her scent was calming to me. I loved it. I slowed my pace as I came closer to a giant castle like building. "The Young Master has returned!" A guard called. Next thing I knew a man with long silver hair, purple marks on his face, amber-gold eyes, and pointed ears appeared and looked at me in relief.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" he asked me. I just passed by him and walked through the gate into the courtyard of the building. He followed me. "Inuyasha."

"I was out." I replied, my voice hoarse. Only because of the scar across my neck, and from disuse. I hated talking to people. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? My thoughts flashed back to the woman and I couldn't stop the guilt that had bubbled up inside me. I really shouldn't have left her alone in the forest. In her weakened state she would be an easy target for demons or bandits. Damn it! Why did I care so much about one human woman that I didn't know! With a growl of frustration I stormed into the building past a woman who looked exactly like me.

"Nii-sama?" she asked in confusion. I ignored her and went right into my room. The woman flashed through my mind again. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Just who was that girl?

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was inside a burrow under a tree. There was a wet cloth on my forehead. From the corner of my eye I saw the flickering light of a fire. Slowly I stood up and walked outside to find Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. They all looked up at me relieved. "Kagome!" Sango cried happily before hugging me. I blinked in confusion.

"Where are we?" I asked. Miroku smiled as he continued to stir the stew that was over the fire.

"We're at our makeshift camp which is right off the dirt road." He explained. Sango sat back down and put the stew into bowls and handed one to me. I nodded my thanks. "Kagome, what were you doing in the forest?"

"I was escaping from my village... searching for help." I somewhat lied. I was searching for help but not because my village was attacked. I already knew everyone was dead. They looked at me confused. "It was attacked by demons... I'm the only survivor..."

"Oh, Kagome." Sango gasped before hugging me around the shoulders. "That must have been the worst thing in the world to see." My mind flashed back to the thing that had been with me in the forest. The thing that had saved me. I wanted to see it again. For some reason without it here I didn't feel safe. Just why had it helped me? I wanted to know who and what it was.

"Are you guys sure it's alright for me to come with you?" I asked still unsure. They smiled at me Kagome.

"Of course it is, Kagome." Sango replied hugging me a little tighter, trying not to hurt my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into her embrace.

"Thank you." I said before eating the food. I still couldn't stop thinking of that beautiful thing that I had seen and the sorrow I had seen its eyes. I wanted to see it again. I really hope I could... I just wanted to but I didn't know why. I wonder where it had run off to...

* * *

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of my new story. I really wanted to post this one. I had actually wanted to post it awhile ago but decided against it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I would really like some feedback. So please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I will be updating my story 'I Love You, Maybe' shortly so please just be patient. I know I haven't updated it in forever. And I am sorry! **


	2. Allures Danger

**Killer**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha, but I do own this story.**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of Killer. I hope you guys really like it. I will admit it is a little different than my other stories, but it is good to try some new things. Anyways, please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Allures Danger**

It had been exactly one week since I last saw_ it_- that creature that had saved me. For some reason, I couldn't take my mind off of it.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara and I had been traveling from village to village trying to find this Naraku demon that had brought them together by destroying their former lives. The more I thought about it the more I started to believe Naraku may be the same monster I was looking for. I mean he destroyed lives and the monster I was looking for destroyed mine, twice.

He had murdered everyone in the demon slayer village Sango had grown up in, and put a curse on Miroku's family. I just couldn't believe such a terrible thing existed.

My ankle was still really sore and hard to walk on but I didn't care. It's not like my ankle will ever be one hundred percent again anyway, not after getting that wooden beam stabbed through it. I just didn't care how much my ankle hurt. There were worse things.

All I wanted to do was find the monster... and maybe see the creature again. "Hey, Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku called, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking. Don't worry about me," I said in reply. He didn't seem to believe me, but he dropped the subject. "Are we any closer to the next village?" I asked.

Sango thought for a moment.

"It's still about half a day's travel from where we are," she answered. I sighed.

"Great," I mumbled. Ever since I was little I wanted to see the world. But after my ankle got hurt so badly, Lady Midoriki said that it would be impossible without doing permanent damage to my injured limb.

"Don't fret Lady Kagome. I'm positive that we'll make it there unharmed" Miroku said in a chipper tone. We all glared at him. "I have the feeling I just jinxed that."

"Maybe you have," Sango retorted while slapping him upside the head. I smiled at my friends antics. They were so funny sometimes.

For a moment I thought I sensed a demonic aura, but dismissed it. As we walked the demonic aura became stronger. I didn't know what type of demon it belonged to, but it was strong. It had to be to have this type of aura. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Sango screamed as she tried to keep her balance. I looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the demon. That's when I noticed the ground cracking below Miroku's feet.

"Miroku, watch out!" I screamed. Right as soon as I started to run towards him, the ground split and sent us all flying in different directions. Miroku hit his head on a tree and fell unconscious while Sango, Kirara and I skidded across the ground in polar opposite directions of one other. After I stopped, I looked up to see a giant mole demon glaring down at us. Great! These demons, depending on their size were near impossible to defeat unless you knew their weak point. And just like humans, all of them had a different one.

It raised its head and gave out a loud shriek. The sound was deafening and painful. I covered my ears and tears leaked from my eyes. Kirara and Sango did the same thing. Sango lifted her weapon. "Shut up!" she screamed. Right when she was about to let the Hiraikotsu go the demon turned its head to face her. I stood on shaky legs and readied an arrow. This wasn't the first demon we had encountered in the past week, so we had become fairly good at fighting together.

"Hit the mark!" I called as I shot my arrow at the demon's forehead. It saw the movement and moved out of my arrow's path and ran towards me.

_"Kagome!"_ Sango screamed, as she jumped on Kirara's back. I tried to ready another arrow but since I was panicking my hands were shaking. Right before the mole could hit me an arm wrapped around my waist and I was lifted into the air. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks Sango." I said as she placed me behind her on Kirara's back. "Now, why don't we end this?" She nodded in agreement and lifted Hiraikotsu over her head. I quickly got an arrow notched into the bow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, letting the giant boomerang fly. Just as we thought it would the mole moved to the side. At that moment I released my arrow. It hit the mole right in the forehead and disintegrated it, just as I thought. The forehead was the weak point. We both sighed in relief and then went to check on our fallen comrade.

"Is he alright?" I asked after Sango checked him over. Right when she went to reply a strange squeak like noise came from her.

"You letch!" she screamed before hitting Miroku on the head and backing away. Her hands behind her and her whole face beat red. I blinked in confusion. What just happened?

Miroku slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Is that any way to treat a man who was knocked into a tree?" he asked while staring at Sango. She hissed in anger.

"Did I miss something here?" I asked them. Both just continued to stare at each other as if I had never even spoken. Sango looked as if she was ready to kill, and knowing her temper I would say my guess was pretty damn close. I turned my attention to Kirara, who was shaking her head at the pair.

Okay, I most definitely missed something. What had Miroku done to make Sango so angry?

Just then I felt something on my butt. My whole face went beat red and I screamed. _"Miroku you pervert!" _I backed away from him. He raised his hands as Sango approached him.

"Now Sango, calm down." he said. She slapped him so hard across the face that it left a red hand print on his cheek. I flinched slightly, that had to hurt. Though in my opinion, he deserved worse.

"You damn pervert," Sango hissed while crossing her arms over her chest. "Why the hell did I let you come with me?"

"Because you know you can't take Naraku down by yourself," Miroku stated with a knowing smirk. Just as Sango was about to reply the ground began to shake.

"Not again!" Sango screamed. The ground split between the three of us and we all went flying. I hit the ground fairly hard and my vision began to blur.

"Dammit," I cursed while rubbing my eyes with my sleeve. There was another mole demon in the centre of the clearing. Seriously, didn't these things have a life?

That's when I noticed something like a purple glow in the middle of its mouth. "Sango! Miroku!" I shouted. "Its mouth is glowing!"

"What?" Miroku looked at me as if I had spoken in another language. The demon moved as if it had never been there, and then it was suddenly right in front of me. It shrieked before striking me with the back of its paw.

"_Kagome!"_ my friends screamed. I soared through the air and hit the ground, rolling down a hill. Once I hit the bottom I was out cold.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I ran through the forest with my sister, Ina. We had just killed another one of Naraku's assassin groups. He was trying to destroy another village. I growled in anger as my blood boiled at the thought. Ina reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her.

"We'll stop him," she said sincerely.

"Feh," was all I said in reply. We continued to race through the trees. The forest just a green blur around us. Somewhere in the distance we could hear loud shrieks but brushed it aside.

That's when the scent of lavender reached my nose. _'Lavender?'_ The girl from a week ago flashed through my mind once again. _'That's right, lavender was her scent.'_ Quickly turning on my heel I raced in the direction of the scent. Ina stopped and noticed I was running away.

"Nii-sama?" she called after me. I didn't stop. "Where are you going?"

The girl had been haunting my thoughts ever since I saved her from that burned down village. I thought she had been killed by a demon or bandit after I had left her alone in the forest. The guilt had slowly been eating me alive. And now I suddenly pick up her scent? What the hell was she doing this far out here? Demons roamed all throughout these forests! I ran faster.

The closer I got to her I was able to pick up the scent of other humans and a few demons. Fear clawed at me when I thought of all the possibilities of what could be happening to her right now. I froze when I saw a monk and a demon slayer in the clearing before me, fighting a mole demon. There's no way I could go out there. They'd slaughter me... or the other way around. But I swore to never be seen by humans again. Not after mother's death, though I already broke that promise by letting the girl see me.

That's when I noticed the girl's scent was coming from the other side of the clearing, laced with the scent of her blood. Someone had hurt her? I growled at the thought. My eyes flashed red for a moment and I clutched my sword to keep from transforming. This was not the time or the place to allow my demon blood to take control. After a few short minutes my demon blood returned to normal, still boiling just below the surface.

Taking a quick glance at the battle I dashed across the clearing and into the tree cover. I glanced back to make sure no one saw me.

Exhaling after my little stunt I went towards the girl's scent. When I saw her my heart raced. She was lying on her back at the bottom of a hill, with her eyes closed. Her chest didn't appear to be moving. In one leap I was at her side. Kneeling down I watched her chest for a moment. I felt my own heart stop as a lone thought voiced itself in my mind.

_'No...'_

But then I saw the slight rise and fall to show that she was breathing, that she was alive! I sighed in relief. _'She's alive...'_ I thought thankfully. I still didn't understand why I cared so much about this one human girl, but I knew I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her; the thought of her _dying,_ to be even more accurate.

In the background I could hear the battle still going on but I didn't give a damn. The girl was hurt somewhere. The red liquid stained the ground but I still couldn't tell where it was coming from. I scanned her body searching for where the wound was. Heat rose to my cheeks when I looked over her chest. I gently turned her head and finally found the wound. There was a small cut there. I growled in anger. _'Damn it all!'_ I hissed. _'It's like this girl draws in danger or something!'_ Being careful not to hurt her further, I reached into the pouch at my side and pulled out the same herbs I used before to heal her wounds.

Since I had no water I licked the herb and very gently placed it against the wound.

Almost instantly the wound began to heal. I sighed in relief. Once it was fully healed I withdrew my hand. Then I just sat there staring at the girl before me. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

Her midnight black hair looked like it was softer than silk and her skin looked like it belonged to that of those china dolls my sister collected. I also noticed that her hair had the ribbon tied in it. The one that matched the one I had _borrowed _from her.

I just couldn't stop staring at her.

Involuntarily I began to lean in towards her. Slowly inching towards her lips. I couldn't stop myself and for some reason beyond my comprehension I didn't want to. I truly wanted to do this. I wanted to taste her lips. I wanted to taste the source of her alluring scent. I was only an inch from her lips now.

"Kagome!" a female voice called out. I moved away from the girl instantly, snapping from whatever thought had possessed me to do that. _'I can't believe I almost... tried to kiss...'_ I shook my head vigorously to clear those thoughts from my head. "Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome?" A male voice called this time.

_'Who's Kagome?'_ I thought distantly. A blush still tainting my cheeks. The girl before me began to move and her eyes began to open slowly. Though my mind told me to run my body wouldn't respond. I knew I had to get away. I had sworn never to get close to a human, but I just didn't want to leave the girl's side.

So I just sat there staring at the girl as she slowly awakened, and once her eyes fully opened, they focused directly on me.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

It was here, staring at me. I couldn't move. I was scared to. Last time I moved it ran away. I didn't want it to leave. So I just lied there staring at it, and it at me. Neither of us could move, or blink for that matter. Suddenly, I remembered that I had hit my head. Sitting up I immediately reached for the back of my head but I didn't feel any blood.

There was no cut? There wasn't even a bump. I blinked in confusion. "What the..."

When I looked up again it was right in front of me. It's nose an inch from mine. I gasped and went to lean away. But it wouldn't allow me to. It grabbed my wrist with one hand a wrapped the other around my waist, which made moving away a wistful dream. I felt heat rising to my face at our close proximity. Its golden eyes stared into my chocolate ones. As if it was searching for something. That's when I sensed the aura; it was a half demon. Which meant it was born from a human and demon parent. I thought they were mere myths. I stared at the half demon before me as it looked back.

I figured by its body build that it was a male. I wanted to ask what his name was but I was scared to speak, scared to break the spell that seemed to have both of us in its clutches. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I finally realized how much closer he had gotten. He was barely an inch from my lips!

A twig snapping nearby caught my attention. And the next thing I knew the half demon was gone. I blinked in surprise.

"Kagome!" Sango called in relief as she ran up and hugged me. "Are you okay?" she asked scanning my body for any injuries. I nodded my head numbly, still shocked that I had seen him again. Kirara came out from behind a tree, Miroku right beside her.

"I am glad to see you unharmed Lady Kagome." he said with a smile. I could practically hear the relief in his voice though he was trying his best to mask it. "Sango and I had sensed a demon and were afraid it might have gotten you." A demon? Maybe they were talking about him. He does have a demonic aura, but also a human one too. That's what helped me realize what he was.

"Nothing hurt me." I said truthfully. I highly doubt he would let anything hurt me. That's twice now that he's saved me. Sango sighed in relief.

"That's good to know... Now let's get out of here before more mole demons show up." Sango stated in a desperate tone. That's when I remembered something.

"What about the purple glow I saw?" I asked. "What was that?" Miroku sighed and pulled out a small pouch from his robes.

"They're called Shikon Jewel shards," he stated. "It's a powerful jewel that can grant one's wish. But if a demon were to get hold of it, they will grow stronger and the jewel will become tainted."

"Naraku stole it from my village when he destroyed it," Sango continued. "However, due to an arrow from an unknown priestess, Naraku was gravely wounded and unfortunately the jewel was shattered into many fragments." I nodded in understanding. For some reason this story sounded familiar to me, but I didn't have the slightest idea as to why.

"Anyway, it appears you are able to sense the shards Kagome."

"I didn't know I could..." I answered truthfully. Sango smiled at me.

"Well, let's not dwell on that right now." Miroku said. "Let's get out of here before more demons show up looking for the shards." We all nodded in agreement. Sango stood and when I went to follow suit my ankle started to ache as if something had been dropped on it. I screamed in agony before slowly dropping towards the ground. Sango caught me in her arms.

"Kagome!" she cried. Tears formed in my eyes at the pain I was feeling.

"My ankle... it's burning!" I screamed. Sango gently sat me down and began to examine my ankle. She gasped.

"It's broken." she explained.

"Just make the pain stop!" I cried. The pain was too much. "Please make it stop!" Miroku knelt next to me.

"Just calm down Lady Kagome." he said soothingly. "We'll fix it, just not here."

"Kirara." Sango called. With that they placed me on Kirara's back and we began to search for a river. I heard what sounded like a whimper. Glancing over my shoulder I saw him standing near a tree watching me with sad eyes, like he felt guilty about something. I watched him until he was out of sight. Then I returned my attention to my friends.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Sango took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled slightly at her.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

She got hurt... How the hell had I missed a broken ankle? I mean, now that I had seen how swollen and discoloured it had been I should have realized it from the start! I couldn't get her cries out of my head. It tortured me to hear such pain in her voice. It felt like someone had taken my heart and trampled on it.

I just stood there, staring in the direction the girl... Kagome had gone in. _'Kagome? The name suits her...' _I thought distantly.

"Nii-sama!" Ina's voice reached my ears. Not as clearly as normal since I had them pressed against my skull but I heard her all the same. "There you are," she sounded winded, as she wasn't the best runner despite being half demon. "What are you doing way out here anyways?"

I just turned and began to walk in the direction we had been heading before I picked up Kagome's lavender scent. "Nothing... Let's just go..." my voice was a raspy whisper but I knew Ina could hear me as clearly as if I had shouted.

"Sure," she replied slowly. Obviously she was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. But I wasn't about to tell her about Kagome. I'd die before I let anyone find out about her. We ran silently through the trees in the direction of our home.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Another week flew by and we were on our way to the next village. In the previous one we had picked up some more supplies like food and herbs for the road. I was currently riding on Kirara's back since I still wouldn't walk on my broken ankle. My mind kept drifting back to the half demon.

I wanted to see him again. I wanted to know more about him. Why he continuously saved me was the most important question.

As I thought over our last encounter my heart rate speed up as a blush painted itself across my cheeks. He tried to kiss me! I still couldn't believe he had tried that! And I wasn't angry at him for it... I actually wanted to kiss him. That was the part that confused me. I _wanted_ to _kiss_ a half demon. As a priestess my instincts should be telling me to purify that half demon, but I hated the thought. No one has ever had this kind of effect on me before...

The smell of sulfur snapped me from my thoughts. I coughed and quickly covered my nose and mouth. "Where's this smoke coming from?"

"I'm guessing from there." Miroku said in a muffled tone. He had his sleeve over his nose and mouth while Sango was wearing her demon slayer mask. I looked to where he was pointing to see smoke rising from a village just beyond the tree coverage. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Not another one," I whispered. Sango began to walk forward. "Sango?"

"Let's go see if there are any survivors," she said. We nodded in agreement. With that we walked into the decimated village. There were corpses everywhere. Some so mangled and crushed that they didn't even look human any more. Blood stained the ground everywhere I looked and I had to try extremely hard to keep the contents of my stomach down.

"Oh Kami..." Miroku whispered with a solemn voice. "This is terrible." He closed his eyes and started a quiet prayer.

"Obviously this is Naraku's work," Sango stated with venom dripping from her voice.

I was too stunned to speak. The scene before me was so gruesome. How could anyone do something so terrible? I know Naraku's a monster but this is downright disgusting; _disturbing_! My stomach lurched at the site and I covered my mouth.

I glanced around once more and I was unable to hold it in any more. I leaned over to the side and threw up.

"Kagome!" Sango quickly came over and rubbed comforting circle on my back as Miroku held my hair back.

"Lady Kagome..." Miroku whispered in concern. Once I was done I sat up straight again and stared at my friends.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. They shook their heads, not blaming me for anything. I gave them a weak smile in return.

"Kirara, why don't you take Kagome to the borderline of the trees so she doesn't have to see this?" Sango instructed. Kirara roared in agreement before flying over to where Sango had mentioned. She landed gently and then just stood there. I saw her ear twitch from the corner of my eye and I knew her senses her on high alert.

"Thanks Kirara," I whispered while wrapping my arms around her neck in a hug. She purred and gently turned her head to look at me with her poppy red eyes. I scratched behind her ear. Tears formed in my eyes again. "Damn you Naraku."

There was a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned my head while Kirara started growling at whatever it was. I sensed the demonic aura but it wasn't that strong.

Something jumped out of the bushes and I let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the second chapter. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and please let me know what you think. Like I said before, I will try to update more regularly on all my stories. Until next time, byes ^_^**


End file.
